A veces imposible
by AnUsKy
Summary: Se que es inmoral, indebido, que no deberían siquiera pensarlo……pero es inevitable, no puedo hacer otra cosa que pensar en él, lo amo y todo lo que hago me recuerda a él… Aviso: slash/incesto....quien crea que una historia asi le puede traumar que no lea!


Resumen: Se que es inmoral, indebido, que no deberían siquiera pensarlo………pero es inevitable, no puedo hacer otra cosa que pensar en él, lo amo y todo lo que hago me recuerda a él………

Nota: los personajes no son míos son de JK Rowling y todo esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro.

Merci y a leer.

**A veces imposible**

Se que es inmoral, indebido, que no deberían siquiera pensarlo………pero es inevitable, no puedo hacer otra cosa que pensar en él, lo amo y todo lo que hago me recuerda a él………..es impensable, lo se pero es un sentimiento que no puedo seguir ocultando, si lo hago durante más tiempo se que al final todo acabará peor, necesito una solución…….muchas veces he pensado en irme, se que es de cobardes, pero tengo miedo de lo que me pueda decir si lo llega a descubrir, se que me odiará y no podría seguir delante sabiendo que él me odia……..Si creo que es lo mejor me alejaré de aquí, de él, de todo………Se que se enfadará conmigo porque le prometí que no me separaría de él, pero es que ahora es lo mejor que puedo hacer, todo el mundo empieza a sospechar que hay algo en mi que no esta bien………que me pasa algo, hasta el lento de Ron se ha dado cuenta de que me pasa algo……..y mira que para que el se de cuenta de algo tiene que notarse mucho……….Aunque la verdad es normal que se hayan dado cuenta de que me pasa algo…….ya no hago bromas ni sonrío como antes, ahora siempre estoy triste y melancólico. Él es que lo noto desde el primer momento y desde entonces me ha estado preguntando que es lo que me pasa……..….Se que siempre se lo he contado todo……...pero esto no puedo hacerlo, me supera y no seria capaz de ver su reacción……Veo a todos contentos celebrando mi cumpleaños, el suyo…….no puedo debo irme ya…..no aguanto seguir aquí, con todos bromeando de que ya es hora de que presentemos a alguien a la familia, él me mire y sonríe y dice que pronto seguramente, no quiero, no seré capaz de mantenerme correctamente el día que llegue con alguna chica o chico a casa y lo presente como su pareja………ya de pensarlo no aguanto la agonía que supone, como quieres que lo aguante el día que se de verdad……que aparezca con una belleza por la puerta……..aunque ahora que lo pienso será muy feliz y eso es lo que cuenta, no?...que el sea feliz aunque yo me este muriendo por dentro de pena. Decidido me voy……..lejos donde no pueda encontrarme nadie, empezaré una nueva vida e intentaré olvidarme de él, aunque se que algo muy dentro de mi me dice que no podré olvidarlo jamás, lo se no lo olvidaré pero al menos sabré que es feliz……que no le he arruinado la vida con este sentimiento……….son muchos años ya, estoy cansado…….siento que por dentro tengo incluso más años de los que se cuentan en las velas 25 ya son muchos……muchas cosas han pasado sobre todo estos últimos años. Harry destruyo por fin a Voldy y se casó con Malfoy……si increíble con Draco Malfoy……fue una gran sorpresa para nosotros pero yo ya me intuía algo entre esos dos, tantas peleas no eran normales. El pequeño Ron por fin se le declaró a Hermione y están preparando ahora su boda…….todo esta bien por fin……todo menos yo, yo y mis malditos sentimientos…….cuantas veces he deseado no pertenecer ha esta familia para poder intentar estar con él…….aunque a lo mejor ni así el me hubiera aceptado, pero al menos tendría alguna posibilidad…….Todos intentan llamar mi atención…..pero no me siento con ganas de fingir que estoy contento…….él se acerca a mi con un paquete de regalo en la mano…..

"Espero que te guste" me dice con su dulce voz y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Yo con inquietantes ganas de saber que me ha regalado, lo abro…….una vez que lo veo que quedo asombrado……es una foto enmarcada donde salimos él y yo abrazados, felices por como nos habían ido las cosas, en el marco hay una inscripción que hace que mi corazón de un vuelco /Para siempre juntos y felices, te amo/ no lo puedo evitar, empiezo a llorar y él me abraza preguntándome sino me ha gustado.

"Si…….el solo que……nada déjalo" le intento contestar intentando parar de llorar. Todos me miran y es cuando tomo una decisión me iré…..no puedo aguantarlo más, me levanto diciendo que me voy a lavar la cara y me dirijo hacia mi antigua cuarto……nuestro antiguo cuarto……porque todo tiene que recordarme a él y que nunca podré tenerlo, porque?...Es algo que siempre me he preguntado y nunca ha encontrado respuesta. Cuando llego respiro hondo unas cuantas veces y cuando estoy a punto de aparecerme la puerta se abre, me giro y veo que es Charlie, el único que lo sabe, al único que he sido capaz de contárselo……aunque la verdad prácticamente me obligó a decírselo, pero igualmente el es el único al que se lo hubiera dicho. Lo miro a lo ojos y siento que ya no puedo más me derrumbo y si no fuera porque el ha venido corriendo ha abrazarme me hubiera caído al suelo. Lloro en su hombro más tiempo del que debería, no se cuanto tiempo a pasado pero cuando paro de llorar y consigo estabilizarme y no necesitar estar apoyado en él le doy las gracias.

"De nada George, ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras" dice limpiándome los rastros de lágrimas que quedan en mi rostro. "y ahora dime porque estas así, la última vez que nos vimos no estabas tan mal y fue hace unas semanas"

"Es que no puedo más, cada vez es más difícil y el hecho de estar siempre con él la verdad no ayuda demasiado" intente explicarle." se que debería intentar ser fuerte como lo he sido hasta ahora, pero no puedo más, no consigo encontrar las fuerzas para seguir." Se que lo que le voy a decir ahora no le va a gustar pero se lo tengo que decir al menos a él, se que al final lo entenderá. "Me voy a ir Charlie, me voy a ir lejos de aquí, no puedo más no puedo seguir estando con él sabiendo que nunca me amará más que como su hermano y no poder decirle que lo amo, que lo amo más que a mi vida, más que a nada, que sin Fred mi vida no tiene sentido, quisiera poder decirle todo eso pero se que no puedo y no debo. Charlie no se que voy a hacer pero lo único que se es que no puedo seguir aquí."

"George, ¿estas seguro?" yo asentí con la cabeza "Bueno pues si estas tan seguro ven conmigo a Romania, te quedaras conmigo todo el tiempo que necesites."

"No Charlie no quiero molestarte con mi presencia, no creo que sea buena idea que me quede contigo porque lo único que haré será molestarte y yo no quiero eso, ya bastante me has ayudado."

"No te vienes conmigo y punto" y tal y como lo dijo me abrazó y nos desaparecimos para llegar al piso que compartía con Fred, recogí toda mi ropa y todas mis cosas, las encogí, me las metí en el bolsillo y volví al salón donde me estaba esperando Charlie.

"Tengo que escribirle una carta a Fred para decirle que me voy aunque la verdad no se que ponerle"

"Tranquilo tu ves pensando y yo mientras me voy a casa a despedirme de todos, dentro de un rato vuelvo y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?" y sin esperar respuesta desapareció rumbo a la Madriguera.

Estuve un buen rato pensando que poner en la carta, hubo un momento que hasta quise confesarle mis sentimientos, pero mejor no, no quiero que se enfade conmigo más que por el hecho de irme sin despedirme correctamente. Luego de un buen rato conseguí escribirla, quedó una cosa así:

_Querido Fred,_

_Te escribo esta carta para decirte adiós, me voy. Tranquilo no es por nada que hayas hecho, es que necesito alejarme de todo y de todos en general. Se que no debería haberte dicho adiós de esta forma pero es que si me esperaba a verte para decirte adiós no podría irme. Se que te enfadarás conmigo por irme, perdóname, espero que lo hagas y que no me odies porque no podría soportar el pensar que me odias. Te quiero mucho hermano, más de lo que te imaginas y aunque estemos a kilómetros de distancia como bien pone en el marco de la foto que me has regalado, que por cierto me ha gustado mucho, para siempre juntos y felices, yo también te amo, se que eso de felices al principió costará pero ya verás que luego podrás seguir adelante. No se si nos volveremos a ver alguna vez, pero sino espero que siguas adelante con tu vida y no dejes la tienda por favor, es una de las pocas cosas que ha salido bien en estos últimos años así que te ruego que no la cierres por mucho que te enfades conmigo por irme. Bueno creo que ya esta todo lo que quería decirte._

_Cuídate y diles a todos que les quiero,_

_Un beso, tu hermano_

_George_

_PD: por favor no me busques, cuando quiera volver volveré, pero no me busques por favor, te lo ruego._

Cuando acabé de escribir la carta Charlie volvió a aparecer, metí la carta en el sobre y la dejé en la mesita que teníamos entre la chimenea y el sofá.

"Me he despedido de todos y les he dicho que te encontrabas mal y que te habías echado un rato. Así que tenemos un tiempo antes de que empiecen a preocuparse de que te has ido" me dijo Charlie.

"Si no te importa prefiero irme ya" dije y él solamente asintió, le di un último vistazo al piso que había sido mi casa durante unos pocos años y me dirigí hacia mi hermano para desaparecernos juntos ya que yo no sabia donde íbamos. Y así me fui dejando todo atrás para empezar una nueva o al menos intentarlo porque yo sabia que nunca podría olvidarlo y menos dejarlo de amar.

Continuara...

Nota: se que a muchos puede que no les guste, pero esto lo he escrito en un momento un poco depre y si me dejaran sus reviews dándome sus opiniones me alegraría mucho, espero que les haya gustado, hasta otra.(que conste que es el primero que me atrevo a publicar)

bsss y reviews!!


End file.
